¿Enemigo? ¿Amigo? o ¿Amante?
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Este fic lo dedico a mi imoto Ana quien siempre es mi foquito de inspiración y a otra personita especial en mi vida que siempre me motiva a seguir adelante n/n Esta vez es sobre Perry y el Doctor Doofenshmirtz, quien al crear un nuevo inador, llegara a cambiar su vida y la de su nemesis. Espero y les guste!


_"Era otro caluroso día de verano en Danville, como era habitual Phineas y Ferb estaban sentados bajo ese gran árbol preguntandose qué es lo que harían ese día. Perry se encontraba durmiendo cerca de ellos."_

-Oye Ferb...¿no te haz preguntado que clase de sueños tendrá Perry?-

_"Ferb alza sus hombros"_

-Eso es! Ya se que vamos a hacer hoy! Haremos una máquina que nos permita ver los sueños de Perry. Vamos a realizar los planos-

_"Dejando a Perry bajo el árbol, no tardo mucho en sonar su reloj, y termino despertándose"_

-Hola agente P, perdona por interrumpirte tan temprano, pero al parecer el Doctor Doofenshmirtz creó desde anoche un nuevo **inador**, no sabemos exactamente que hace por eso debes ir a investigar-

_"Mientras tanto, en Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados"_

-Por fin, mi nuevo ***Humanizador*** está listo! Siempre quize formar un ejército de criaturas sin vida! Aunque ahora que lo pienso, puedo crear también un ejército de animales poderosos y conquistar el área Limítrofe! Por cierto... Perry El Ornitorrinco no ha llegado aún...¡Eso significa que puedo hacer esto!-

_"Presiona un botón y sale disparado un rayo color verde. Perry se disponia a entrar en uno de sus puertas secretas, cuando de pronto, una especie de fuerza lo paraliza, todo lo que ve esta cubierto por un gran manto color verde "_

_"Luego de unos minutos, se despierta con un ligero mareo"_

-Auch...¿que me pasó?. Espera...acaso estoy...¿hablando?-_ "Se empieza a tocar su cabeza, pasa a su rostro y en vez de pico siente una nariz. Sigue descendiendo y al llegar a la parte trasera, descubre que su cola de castor había sido transformada por un firme y redondito trasero"_

-¡¿Pero que rayos?! ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Acaso Phineas y Ferb...?.- _"Se queda callado por un momento, no tuvo que pensar mucho, ya que inmediatamente supo quien era el responsable de tal atropello" _-Heinz Doofenshmirtz-

_"En eso, se escuchan las voces de Phineas y Ferb quienes planeaban lo necesario para construir la maquina de sueños. Perry abre su pasaje del árbol, y aunque todo apretado, desciende hacia su cuartel secreto. Logra salir con mucha dificultad del apretado tubo . Corre hacia la gran pantalla y la activa para hablar con el Mayor Monograma"_

-Hola Agen...¡Ah! ¡Carl, Carl! ¡Un adolescente de cabello verde y desnudo se ha infiltrado!-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como?- _"Se asoma"_

-¡Jefe,soy yo, el Agente P!- _"Le cae encima su sombrero"_

-¿Agente P? ¿Pero, que te pasó? Te vez tan...tan...-

-¡Tan lindo!-_ "Exclama Carl sonrojado"_

_"Perry se sonroja y se cubre con el sombrero sus partes intimas que ahora eran aún mas visibles"_

-Bueno, fuera de eso, ¿como es que ahora terminaste siendo humano?-

-No lo se, solo puedo asegurar que todo esto es obra de Doofenshmirtz-

-¿Crees que esto es lo que haga su nuevo **inador**?-

-Absolutamente-

-Considerándolo así, es mejor que vayas a detenerlo, suerte Agente P-

_"Perry se queda sentado, mirando con escepticismo al Mayor Monograma"_

-Carl, ¿por qué el Agente P no se va?-

-Am,Señor, creo que es por el hecho de que está desnudo- _"Le susurra"_

-Gracias Carl, no planeo irme así- _"Menciona Perry enojado"_

-Esta bien, Carl dale algo de ropa-

_"Carl sale de la plataforma ascendente llevando consigo un poco de ropa"_

-A...Aquí ti...tienes A...Agente P-

-Gracias Carl- _"Le sonríe tiernamente, provocando que Carl tenga una hemorragia nasal"_

-¿Estas bien?- _"Le pregunta Perry mientras se viste"_

-S...si, es...estoy bi...bien- _"Se cubre la nariz"_

_"Una vez vestido, Perry se pone su Jetpack y parte donde el Doctor Doofenshmirtz para que lo regrese a como estaba"_

_"De regreso con Doofenshmirtz "_

-Lo malo de este inador es que tarda en cargar de nuevo, por suerte seguramente le di a algo interesante y pronto tendré a mi poderoso ejército-

_"De pronto, derribando la puerta, entra Perry .Doofenshmirtz, al escuchar el estruendo, se da la vuelta"_

-¡Ajá! De nuevo nos vemos Perry el...- _"Se queda con la frase a medias, y al ver al joven de piel blanca y cabello verde parado sobre la puerta derribada, se sorprende"_

-Disculpa, ¿quien eres tu?-

-¿Ahora finges no conocerme?-

_"Doofenshmirtz se queda aun más desconcertado"_

_-_¿Perdona? No recuerdo haber tenido otro hijo...¿o si?-

-¡No estés jugando Doofenshmirtz, soy Perry!-

-¡¿PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO?!-

-¡Si, soy yo!-

_"Doofenshmirtz queda aún mas que sorprendido, se acerca a él y lo mira muy de cerca. Perry se mantiene quieto,sonrojándose un poco por la cercanía del Doctor "_

-¿Q...Qué?-

-¿Seguro que eres Perry?-

_"Perry lo golpea en la nariz,haciéndolo caer"_

-¿Satisfecho?-

-Si, si eres Perry- _"Dice mientras se soba la nariz"_

_-_Resuelto ese asunto, explicame ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?!-

-¡Un momento! Yo no esperaba dispararte a ti, de hecho el que seas humano no me sirve de nada-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Yo esperaba crear un ejercito de cosas peligrosas convertidas en humanos para destruir el área Limítrofe... Pero siendo tú un humano y trabajando para el bien, no me es de utilidad para mi maléfico plan-

-¿Si sabes que ese es un plan igual de ridículo que todos verdad?- _"Se cruza de brazos"_

_"Doofenshmirtz se levanta"_

-Vaya, ¿haz pensado siempre esas cosas de mis planes?-

-¿Que tiene de raro?-

-Bueno, nunca lo sabia, siempre pensé que al ser mi némesis al menos creerías que mis planes eran interesantes. Ahora me siento deprimido- _"Se va a sentar a su sillón"_

-¿Eh? ¿Te deprimes por algo como eso?- _"Se acerca a él"_

-¿Qué no puedo?-

-No deberías-

-Como sea, el primer disparo fue fallido, ¡pero el segundo si funcionará!-

_"Se levanta y usa un control el cual activa una trampa para Perry que le ata las manos sobre su cabeza y los pies separados"_

_-_¡¿Pero que...?!-

-Lo siento Perry, pero humano o no ,esta vez no intervendrás en mi plan-

-¡Sueltame Doctor!- _"Se mueve tratando de zafarse"_

-Claro que no haré eso. Además admito que te ves muy provocable en esa postura-

_"Perry se sonroja, pues nunca imaginó que alguien como el Doctor Doofenshmirtz le diría algo como eso. Reaccionando y notando la situación en la que estaba, utiliza su sombrero para cortar las sogas de su manos y luego la de sus pies . Con gran agilidad se lanza sobre el Doctor Doofenshmirtz , provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo "_

-¡Auch! ¡Eso duele más ahora que eres humano!-

-¡Callate, tu tienes la culpa!-

_"Poco a poco ambos abren los ojos, Perry se encuentra sobre Doofenshmirtz, y sin saber por que , Perry se sonroja. Doofenshmirtz lo nota y se hace la misma pregunta, ¿por qué se pone así?"_

_"Con un moviendo rápido, Doofenshmirtz tumba a Perry para poder liberarse'_

-¡Auch!-

-¡Ajá! Parece que las cosas han cambiado ¿verdad Pe...?-

_" Se queda callado, pues al ver a Perry abajo de él, todo indefenso, hace que su corazón empiece a latir más rápido , Perry se sonroja aún más" _

-¿Qué...vas a hacerme?- _"Esta frase salió con hilo de voz, una voz que lleva en cada palabra una proposición indecorosa que Doofenshmirtz supo identificar muy bien"_

_"En la mente de Doofenshmirtz cruzaban estos pensamientos" _-¿Qué me ocurre?, ¿Por qué de repente Perry se ve tan adorable? Y sobre todo ¿por qué siento ganas de besarlo?

_"Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al sentir algo suave presionando sus labios. Quien diría que es el mismo Perry quien tomo la iniciativa de algo que el propio Doofenshmirtz se debatía en hacer. Aunque sorprendido, no lo aparto, mas bien, cedió ante aquellos húmedos labios, haciendo que se fusionen con los suyos y formar un tierno y cálido beso"_

_"Perry reacciona y se aparta rápidamente, cubriendo sus labios" _-¿Què es lo que acabo de ser?- _"Se preguntaba"_

-Perry, ¿estas bien?- _"Le pregunta dulcemente Doofenshmirtz"_

-Si! Si! Estoy bien... Disculpame- _"Se sentía realmente avergonzado, quería levantarse y salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, seguía ahí tendido, a merced de la mirada de Doofenshmirtz"_

_-_Doofenshmirtz...¿podrías...hacerte a un lado?-

_"Doofenshmirtz se quedo pensando un momento, luego pensó que quizá jamás se le presentaría de nuevo una oportunidad de oro de hacer con Perry lo que quisiera. Con esto en mente, esbozo una sonrisa lentamente"_

-No,no quiero moverme-

-¡¿Pero que dices?!- _"Se sorprende "_

-Lo que oíste Perry, te ves tan bien así que no me apetece perder ni un segundo de esta maravillosa vista. Además...- _"Se inclina y le susurra al oído" _-¿Tu fuiste quien me besó, no?-

_"Perry ya esta lo suficientemente sonrojado como para hacerse pasar por un jitomate enorme. Definitivamente, lo que más deseaba, era salir como fuera de ahí... ¿O no?"_

**¿Les gustó? Espero sus comentarios y aportaciones n.n**


End file.
